Harry Snape And The Chamber Of Secrets
by Harpygirl24
Summary: This is the sequel to Harry Snape And the Sorcerer’s Stone. Harry Snape starts his second year at Hogwarts and finds his home and friends in mortal danger.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Harry Snape And The Chamber Of Secrets

Rating: K

Summary: This is the sequel to Harry Snape And the Sorcerer's Stone. Harry Snape starts his second year at Hogwarts and finds his home and friends in mortal danger.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters but I do like to play with them.

Chapter 1: The Worst Birthday

Not for the first time had an argument broken out over the table at number four, Privet Drive. Mr. Vernon Dursley had been woken up by a loud, hooting, sound coming from his nephew's bedroom.

"Third time this week!" roared Uncle Vernon. "If you can't control that owl, it will have to go."

Harry once again tried to explain. "She's bored!" he told him, "If I can let her out for a few hours."

"Do I look like I'm stupid," Uncle Vernon said. "I know what will happen if your allowed to let the owl out."

Harry knew exactly what Uncle Vernon was talking about. If he allowed Hedwig out then he could contact his friends and Uncle Vernon wanted Harry to have no contact with any of his friends. Harry saw Uncle Vernon exchanging looks with his wife, Petunia. Harry once again tried to explain but his words were drowned out by a loud belch coming from his aunt and uncle's massive son, Dudley.

"I want more bacon," Dudley said.

"There's more in the frying pan, sweetums," Aunt Petunia said. "We need to build you up while we have the chance. I don't like the sound of that school food."

"Nonsense, I never went hungry when I was at Smeltings. Dudley gets plenty to eat, don't you boy?"

Dudley, who was so large that his bottom dropped over the ends turned and smiled nastily at Harry.

"Pass the frying pan," he ordered.

"You forgot the magic word," Harry said, irritably.

The affect of this simple sentence on the Dursley's was incredible. Dudley fell over on the ground, which shook the whole kitchen, Aunt Petunia looked like she was going to faint, but Uncle Vernon jumped to his feet, his face beet red.

"I meant please," Harry said. "I didn't-."

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU," roared Uncle Vernon, spraying spit all over the table. "ABOUT SAYING THE 'M' WORD IN OUR HOUSE?"

"But I-."

"HOW DARE YOU THREATEN DUDLEY!" roared Uncle Vernon, banging the table with his fist.

"I just-."

"I WARNED YOU! I WILL NOT TOLERATE MENTION OF YOUR ABNORMALITY UNDER THIS ROOF!"

Harry stared from his red faced uncle to his pale aunt, who was trying to heave Dudley to his feet.

"Alright, alright," Harry said and Uncle Vernon finally sat down.

Ever since Harry had returned for the summer holidays, the Dursley's had treated him like a bomb that would go off, because Harry Snape wasn't a normal boy. As a matter of fact, he was as not normal as it was possible to be. Harry Snape was a wizard-a wizard fresh from his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And if the Dursley's were unhappy to have him back for the holidays, it was nothing to how Harry felt.

Harry missed the castle so much it was like having a constant stomach ache. He missed the classes, with its ghosts, his classes (though this didn't include Professor Malfoy, the Potions Master) the mail arriving by owl, eating banquets in the Great Hall, and sleeping in his house dormitory. He also missed visiting Hagrid, near his hut on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. He also missed his friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. The Dursley didn't care anything about Harry at all and they certainly didn't care if he didn't go back to school with any of his homework done.

The Dursley's were what wizards called "muggles." Not a drop of magical blood in their veins and in the Dursley's opinion having a wizard in the family was a matter of deepest shame. Harry looked nothing like the rest of his family. Uncle Vernon was large and necklace, with an enormous mustache, Uncle Petunia was horse faced and boney, and Dudley was blonde, pink, and porky. Harry, on the other hand, was small and skinny with brilliant green eyes, short black hair, and a small roman nose. The only thing that made him different to even wizards was the scar on his forehead.

This scar made him different, even in the Wizarding world. It was the only evidence of his battle against Lord Voldemort, who tried to kill him when he was a year old. He hadn't known all this until Hogwarts had called and it all came out. Harry took his place at wizard school where he and his scar were famous. But the term was over and he was back at the Dursley's treated like something that had rolled in something smelly. The Dursley's had forgotten that today happen to be Harry's twelfth birthday, like they even cared about something like that.

Suddenly Uncle Vernon cleared his throat.

"Today is a very important day," he told the family and this raised Harry's hopes. "Today is the day that I make the most important deal of my carrier."

Harry's hopes were dashed. Uncle Vernon was talking about the stupid dinner party that he was having. He hadn't been talking of nothing else for weeks. Some rich builder and his wife were coming over for dinner and Uncle Vernon was hoping for a large order of drills (the company that he worked for, Grunnings, made drills).

"I think we should run through the schedule once more so that everyone knows what to do," Uncle Vernon told everyone. "We should all be in our position at eight o'clock. Petunia, you will be-."

"In the lounge," said Aunt Petunia promptly, "waiting to welcome them graciously to our home."

"Good, good, and Dudley?"

"I'll be waiting to open the door." Dudley put on a foul, simpering smile. "May I take your coats Mr. and Mrs. Mason?"

"They'll love him," Petunia said.

"And you," Uncle Vernon said to Harry.

"I'll be in my room, making no noise and pretending that I'm not there," Harry said tonelessly.

"Exactly," Uncle Vernon said nastily. "I will lead them into the lounge, introduce you Petunia, and pour them drinks. At eight-fifteen-."

"I'll announce dinner," said Aunt Petunia.

"And, Dudley, you'll say-."

He was just about to say what he would do when the phone rang. Uncle Vernon went to answer it and they all waited to see who had called. When Uncle Vernon returned he looked furious.

"They're not coming," Uncle Vernon told them. "Mr. Mason told me that his wife isn't feeling well."

Harry hoped that he wasn't blamed for it but Uncle Vernon didn't start on Harry, for this he was glad.

The Dursley's and Harry ate the dinner that was supposed to be for the Masons. Talk talked about other things and like before they totally ignored Harry. When dinner was over Harry cleaned up and then headed upstairs, looking wistfully at the door that had once been his bedroom. He knew he was supposed to start on his homework but he had no idea what to even do to get to his books. He then headed upstairs and when he entered he saw that someone was already there.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I decided not to include the Mason's coming over in my version. I don't think the Dursley's deserve such a nice couple to come over. Next up: Dobby's Warning.


	2. Dobby's Warning

Title: Harry Snape And The Chamber Of Secrets

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To aqmy: I appreciate your review but all my stories are original.

To David Fishwick: Thanks for your review but I'm planning something different with the diary.

To JWOHPfan: Sorry but I've written Harry's summer. Sorry.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To allison lightning: Thanks for your review and I really do try and make my stories original. I hope that you think that my sequel is original next time.

To Rhiannon da crazygirl: Yep and that little piece is going to be very important.

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review.

To angelvan105: Thanks for your review.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 2: Dobby's Warning

Harry tried not to shout but it was a close thing. The thing on his bed had huge tennis ball eyes, long ears, and wore an old pillow case. He bowed before Harry who had no idea what to do.

"Er-hello," Harry said.

"Harry Snape!" said the creature in such a high tone that he was sure that his aunt and uncle could hear it. "It's an honor to meet you at last."

"Th-Thank you," Harry said, feeling slightly dazed. "What are you doing here?"

"My name is Dobby, Dobby the House Elf, and I've come to warn Harry Snape."

"Warn me, warn me about what?" Harry asked.

"Strange and horrible things are going to take place this year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Horrible thing, what kind of horrible things," Harry asked.

"Thanks that I can't even mention," Dobby said. "My Master will be most upset that I came here but I need to warn you. Harry Snape mustn't go back to Hogwarts this year."

"Because of the strange and horrible things that are about to happen," Harry said.

"Yes," Dobby answered. "And you must promise me that you won't go back."

"I can't," Harry said. "Hogwarts is my home."

"Harry Snape you don't understand anything," Dobby said. "If you go back you'll be in mortal danger."

Harry felt a headache coming on.

"Dobby, why don't you go to Professor Dumbledore, tell him of what's going on," Harry suggested.

Dobby looked a little fearful. "I can't go to the great Headmaster. He won't believe Dobby."

"I'm sure he will," Harry said. "Dumbledore believes a lot of people and he'll believe you. Look, I understand that you don't want me to go back but I have to go back. I can't stand staying here."

"You're a good and noble person but why do you want to go back? Your friends don't even care about you. They don't even write to you."

Harry was just about to say something when he got the meaning of Dobby's words.

"Have you been keeping my friends letters from reaching me," Harry asked him.

Dobby looked shifty and then produced a whole bunch of letters. He could see Ron's handwriting as well as Hermione's. Even Hagrid's scrawl could be seen.

"Give them back, now," Harry demanded.

"No, not until Harry Snape tells Dobby that he isn't going back to school," Dobby told Harry.

"No, I won't," Dobby said.

He made to run for it but a sudden 'crack' followed by the appearance of Sirius Black stopped Dobby in his tracks. Sirius grabbed him and forced the letters out.

"Bad house elf," he said.

Dobby sobbed at Sirius feet and the man looked at Harry.

"I was sent by Mrs. Weasley," Sirius said. "They got worried when you didn't reply back to any of Ron's letters."

"Sorry, it was all Dobby's fault," Harry told him.

Sirius looked down at Dobby who was sobbing even more.

"I'll get your trunk," Sirius said. "We're going to the Burrow."

And he was gone.

Ten minutes later, with the furious Dursley's at Harry's heels, Sirius summoned the Knight Bus and had Harry's things brought on board. Sirius and Harry then got on and they were gone.

"So why is a house elf visiting your house?" Sirius asked Harry.

"He said that someone is going to cause strange and usual things to happen," Harry told him. "Do you believe it or not."

"I don't know," Sirius said. "House elves have their own magic and they can't do anything without their Master's permission. I have a house elf called Misty and she can't do anything unless I tell her so. However I'll let Dumbledore know of this."

"Thanks and thanks for rescuing me," Harry said. "I thought that Dobby was going to make my summer a living nightmare."

Sirius grinned at him. "I do it all for old friends."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I took away Dobby using the Hovering Charm because I didn't think it was fair that the Dursley's found out that Harry couldn't do magic outside school. Next up: The Burrow.


	3. The Burrow

Title: Harry Snape And The Chamber Of Secrets

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To omega13a: Thanks for your review but Sirius won't tell the Ministry about the Dursley's until the next sequel. Sorry.

To xo-harlequin girl-xo: You'll find out during Harry's third year who Dobby belongs to. But no, he doesn't belong to the Malfoy's.

To JWOHPfan: Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 3: The Burrow

The Knight Bus appeared at what had to be the strangest house that Harry had ever seen. The Knight Bus disappeared and Sirius helped Harry down the lane and to the front door. When he knocked a very plump woman answered the door.

"Sirius, Harry, come in," she said.

"This is Mrs. Weasley," Sirius said smiling at her.

"Oh I'm so glad that you got him back," Mrs. Weasley said. "Ron will be delighted that you've finally arrived. Now are you hungry, tired?"

"I'm tired actually, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said.

"Well then let's get you to bed and thanks again for bringing him here."

"No problem, Molly," Sirius said and then left.

When Mrs. Weasley opened the door to Ron's room she screamed in horror and then bolted. Another door was opened and she ran downstairs. Harry turned and saw that Ron's bed was empty. Harry had a funny feeling that Ron and his brothers had tried to get him. However Harry was too tired to even care and he fell asleep.

The next morning Harry came downstairs to find the three Weasley's being told off by their mother. As they ate Ron told Harry that they had come to rescue him and had been surprised when the room was dark.

"Sirius got me," Harry told him.

Fred and George groaned but Harry was happy that someone else cared about him.

When they were finished the three boys wanted to go to bed but Mrs. Weasley put a stamp on it, saying that it was their fault that they had been up all night. She told them that they were going to de-gnome the garden.

"Their getting completely out of hand," she told them. "Now let's see what Professor Lockhart has to say on the subject."

She went over to the mantel and came back with a very nice-looking book. Harry saw that the front cover said 'Gilderoy Lockhart's Guide to Household Pets.' Like everything in the Wizarding World the picture moved and Harry figured that it was a picture of the author himself.

"Oh he really knows his household pests, it's a wonderful book," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Mum, fancies him," Ron told Harry.

"Nonsense," Mrs. Weasley said but Harry saw that she was blushing.

"Mum, we know how to degnome a garden," Fred told him.

"Fine, if you think you know more about them then Lockhart you give it a go. But woe betide if there's a single gnome in the garden when I come to inspect."

And so groaning the Weasley boys left (Harry stayed behind so that he could do his homework).

Harry popped open his trunk and took out his Potions summer work and went down to the kitchen. Harry watched the degnoming though it really didn't interest him as much as he thought it would. Professor Malfoy wanted a long essay about poppy flowers in the use of a Doghair Solution. He wrote what the book said about them and added a few things of his own. By time Ron, Fred, and George returned he was done with not only his Potions but Herbology work.

"You look like Hermione when you do that," Ron said.

"Ronald, Harry hasn't been able to do his homework for a month," Mrs. Weasley said. "Lay off him. Which reminds me did you complete your homework?"

"I'm getting to it," Ron said.

"Well start on it when you've gotten some sleep," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Yes, mum," Ron said which made Harry grin.

Harry met Mr. Weasley an almost bald man that worked for the Ministry. He was delighted in meeting Harry but the thing that struck Harry as odd was Ginny, Ron's sister. She seemed to mess up every time Harry was around and he asked Ron as he worked on his Charms.

"Don't look at me," Ron said, going made and throwing a bit of parchment that had contained his History of Magic essay. "She seems to get like that when she's around you. I think she might have a crush."

"God, I hope not," Harry said.

Ron looked at him. "What's wrong with my sister?"

"Nothing, I just don't like the idea of someone following me around. It leads Malfoy to think that I like my fame."

Ron seemed to buy it and that let Harry off the hook.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: A short chapter, I know. Next up: At Flourish And Blotts


	4. At Flourish And Blotts

Title: Harry Snape And The Chamber Of Secrets

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To xo-harlequin girl-xo: No, she didn't do the Black madness but she's pinning for Lucius. Oh unfulled love, we all love them. Thanks for your review.

To jackykins: He looks just like Snape when Severus was his age and he does have Lily's eyes. If I didn't describe him that way then I'm sorry and beg for forgiveness.

To omega13a: Thanks for your review and I like a smart Harry over a dumb one.

angelvan105: With Dobby there's always trouble.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 4: At Flourish And Blotts

A week after Harry had arrived at the Burrow the Hogwarts letters arrived. Harry saw that all he needed was the Standard Book of Spells: Grade Two and the rest were all Lockhart books. Ron looked worried when he saw the list and so did Mrs. Weasley.

"It looks like we'll be able to buy a lot of Ginny's things second hand," Mrs. Weasley told everyone.

Harry turned to Ginny. "So you're starting this year?"

Ginny nodded going bright red.

And so that afternoon Harry and everyone went to Diagon Alley. Harry took a lot longer because he didn't trust the Floo Powder at all. Finally he attempted and ended up in the Leaky Cauldron, which Harry was glad about. Mr. Weasley waited on him and then they went to Diagon Alley. Diagon Alley was Harry's favorite place to be. He went to Gringotts to re-fill his money bag (something that he noticed made Ron jealous) and then they went to get their things.

They met Hermione outside the Owl Post, sending a letter off to someone that she wouldn't tell Harry and Ron about even though Ron kept bugging her about it. Mrs. Weasley had told them to meet her in an hour to get their things and Harry spent that hour buying Ron and Hermione ice-cream and then going to re-fill his potions supplies.

"So did you get everything done, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Harry answered. "Though Ron is still working on his Charms."

Ron glared at Harry and Hermione shook her head.

An hour later they arrived outside Flourish and Blotts, the bookstore that Harry went to get his things. He found a very excellent book on Potions which included a Weight Reduction Solution. He looked through it and saw that he almost had everything he needed. He knew another trip to the Apothecary would be in order.

"Why do you want to brew that?" Hermione asked.

"To see what Dudley would look skinny," Harry answered.

"Be careful, Harry," Hermione warned. "You can't do magic-."

"I'm going to brew it before term ends," Harry cut in. "Do you think I'm stupid?"

"No," Hermione said.

"Oh leave it, Hermione," Ron said. "We all know that Harry is a capable potion brewer. Look at the score that he got in Potions."

Hermione looked at Ron darkly and Harry knew that he was talking about the higher score in Potions that Harry got over Hermione.

"Ron, drop it," Harry said. "Let's get our things before something else happens."

To Harry's absolute horror something else did happen. Lockhart was there, signing his stupid books, and when he saw Harry he at once pulled him into the limelight. Pansy Parkinson, who was also getting her books, thought this was funny.

"Leave him alone, he didn't want all that," Ginny said.

Harry was shocked. This was the first time that Ginny had spoken in-front of him.

"Hay, Snape, it looks like you have a girlfriend," Parkinson joked.

"Why don't you leave me alone," Harry said and he took his books and left, wanting to be as far away from Parkinson as possible.

Harry waited for the rest of the group to come out and when they did Mr. Weasley looked shaken. Harry wanted to know what was wrong and Ron told him that he would tell him later. Harry stopped back that Apothecary to pick up the ingredients that he needed for the potion and then re-joined the Weasley's. The group then returned to the Leaky Cauldron to take their things back to the Burrow, the Grangers were returning to the muggle world.

"I'll see you on the Hogwarts Express," Harry told Hermione.

"See you then," Hermione said, smiling at him and then left.

Harry threw some Floo Powder in and was gone.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Sorry about the short chapter. Next Up: The Whomping Willow


	5. Stuck At Kings Cross

Title: Harry Snape And The Chamber Of Secrets

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To Hendrick248848: Thanks for your review.

To JWOHPfan: Sorry, I'll quit doing that. Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: I've told JWOHPfan that I'll stop saying that at the end of my chapters. Thanks.

To angelvan105: Thanks for your really lovely review.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 5: Stuck At Kings Cross

The end of summer holiday's came to an end to quickly for Harry's liking. True he was looking forward to returning to Hogwarts but his month at the Burrow was the happiest that it had been in his life. It was too hard to feel jealous of Ron when he thought about the kind of welcome he would receive when he returned to Privet Drive. Everyone got up before dawn but there seemed to be a lot to do. Mr. Weasley tripped over a stray chicken as he put Ginny's trunk in the back of the car and Fred and George were having trouble getting their things in their trunk.

Finally Harry and the Weasley's were loaded into the car and were off. However things didn't turn out well. Once they had to turn back because Ginny had forgotten her diary and they had to go back when Fred said that he had forgotten his broomstick. When they arrived at Kings Cross Station everyone had short tempers and all Harry wanted to do was get on the Hogwarts Express. Harry and Ron waited for the rest of the group to get onto the platform but when Harry and Ron attempted to get onto the platform their trollies bounced against the barrier and they fell into a heap.

"What happened?" Harry asked. "Why can't the barrier let us through?"

"I don't know," Ron said as the guard approached.

"What in the heck do you two think your doing," he asked them.

"I'm sorry," Harry said to him. "We lost control of the trolly."

The man glared at him but then returned to his duties.

"What are we going to do," Ron asked.

"I don't know," Harry said. "But what if your family can't get back?"

"Then we'll have to wait near the car until-," Ron trailed off and then looked excited. "Harry, we can use the car to get to Hogwarts."

"I don't know," Harry said slowly.

"Come on, we can do it," Ron said. "I mean even underage wizards can use magic."

"I think I'll use Hedwig," Harry said. "I don't want to get into trouble."

The look that was on Ron's face told Harry that he didn't like this idea.

"Look, I've just got a bad feeling that if I get into that car and we go to Hogwarts that way that we'll get into trouble."

"Fine," Ron said. "I'll fly the car to Hogwarts."

And he took his trolly and left.

Harry sent Hedwig off with a letter, telling Professor Sprout that he was stuck at Kings Cross Station. He waited for what seemed like forever and then someone tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up to see Sprout standing there, dressed in muggle clothes.

"Thanks for coming, Professor," Harry said.

"No problem, you did the right thing," Sprout told him. "If you had done anything else you would of gotten expelled."

"Ron took a flying car to Hogwarts," Harry said, knowing that Ron would be mad at him for ratting him out.

Sprout shook her head and then led Harry away.

They arrived at Hogwarts while it was still daylight. Sprout told him to take his trunk down to his dorm and then wait there until the rest of the school arrived. When he put his trunk down he saw a lunch waiting on him and he took a bite from it, thinking about what would happen to Ron when he arrived at Hogwarts. Several hours later he was setting at the Hufflepuff table next to Hermione watching the sorting.

Harry and Hermione were both surprised that Ginny had ended up in Slytherin. The look on her face told her that she hated what the hat had said but she went over to the Slytherin table.

"I hope that Parkinson doesn't start on her," Harry said.

"I hope not either," Hermione agreed and then the feast started.

When it was over Harry and Hermione went with the older students to their dorms. When Harry arrived he saw that Ron still wasn't there. He decided that he was going to ask Professor Sprout about why Ron wasn't here. He got changed and then turned in for the night, hoping that tomorrow would shed some light.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Thanks everyone that is reviewing.


	6. Gilderoy Lockhart

Title: Harry Snape And The Chamber Of Secrets

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To xo-harlequin girl-xo: Thanks for your review.

To jackykins: There's a lot of things that won't happen in my stories that happen in the books and you'll read each one of them as they come. Thanks for your massive review (which I like) and I hope that your happy with the changes that I do make.

To JWOHPfan: Thanks for your review and I'm glad that your not sore about Ginny being in Slytherin. I thought that she should since she's being infected by the heir of Slytherin.

To angelvan105: Thanks for your review and I'm glad you like what I've posted.

To clhpfan12341234567: Thanks for your review and here's your chapter

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 6: Gilderoy Lockhart

The next morning Harry and Hermione still didn't see Ron but they settled at the Hufflepuff table and started on the breakfast and looked at their second year timetables. They had Herbology with the Gryffindors first and that would be the perfect time to talk to Professor Sprout about why Ron hadn't shown up. When he was finished eating both him and Hermione left the castle and went down to the greenhouses. Some of the class was already there, looking around for any sign of Professor Sprout.

"Harry, look," Hermione said, pointing to a damaged tree.

Harry saw that several of its branches were in slings and Harry hoped to the Gods that Ron hadn't done that.

Professor Sprout appeared followed by Professor Lockhart. He gave them all a toothy smile but Professor Sprout wasn't smiling, she looked harassed and Harry felt sorry for her.

"I was just showing Professor Sprout how to doctor a Whomping Willow," Lockhart told the class. "I so happen to come across some of these exotic plants on my travels. But don't get the wrong idea that I know more about Herbology then Professor Sprout."

"Greenhouse three, chaps," Professor Sprout said, looking on the verge of punching him.

Harry believed that it would have done the world some good.

Harry was glad when Lockhart didn't pull him into some sort of limelight and he was able to walk in with Hermione and the rest.

"Today we're repotting the Mandrakes today," Professor Sprout told the class. "Now can anyone tell me the properties of the Mandrake?"

Harry shot his hand up at once.

"Mandrake, or Mandragora, is a powerful restorative," Harry answered. "Its use to return those that have been Petrified to their original stated. However it's dangerous. The Mandrakes cry is fatal to anyone who hears it."

"Correct, ten points to Hufflepuff," Spout said, beaming at her best student. "Now their cries won't kill you yet but they'll knock you out for several hours. So I want everyone to make sure that their earmuffs are on tightly while working."

She came around and handed each student a pair of earmuffs and then had them collecting pots of plants after she had showed them how to repot them. Personally Harry thought they looked like really ugly babies. Harry and Hermione joined a girl named Hannah Abbot and re-joined Justin Finch-Fletchley. He asked Justin how his summer had been.

"It was great," Justin said. "Yours?"

"Okay," Harry answered.

They put their earmuffs on after introduction and then got to work on their Mandrakes. Professor Sprout had made it look easy, but it wasn't. Only Harry managed to not get all dirty, something that even Hermione said she wished that she had achieved. When the class had ended Harry and Hermione approached Professor Sprout.

"Professor, what happened to Ron?" Harry asked.

Sprout suddenly looked upset and Harry wondered what Ron had done.

"He has been suspended," Sprout told him. "I would have expelled him but then I would have had to file paperwork. Ron crashed the car into the Whomping Willow and I at once suspended him."

"When will he be back?" Hermione asked.

"January or later," Sprout answered. "Now I believe you both have class to attend."

Harry and Hermione thanked her and then left.

Their next class was Charms, which Harry was very good at. The summer holidays hadn't emptied his head too much and he was able to make a ball glow without any problems, though he wrote notes down so that other Hufflepuffs could learn. During lunch Hermione asked Harry why she thought about what Ron had done.

"I don't know what to think," Harry said. "I told him that I wouldn't fly in the car with him and he got all mad. I bet he probably thought it would be great if I got suspended as well and had to return to the Dursley's."

The tone told Hermione that he still didn't like them.

"Well at least we won't have to worry about him until January," Hermione stated.

"That I agree with," Harry said.

Harry and Hermione left the castle to enjoy the courtyard. As they both read their Magical Theory books Harry heard a faint clicking sound. He looked up to just in-time to see a flashing of light. Harry blinked, rubbing his eyes.

"Hay, what did you do that for?" Hermione demanded her anger showing.

"I-I-I just wanted a picture," the boy stammered.

Harry shook his head and then saw that it was Gryffindor that had taken the photo. This got Harry mad, couldn't people just leave him alone.

"Oh and why?" Hermione demanded.

"To prove that I met him," the boy said. "I'm Colin Creevy, by the way."

"And we don't care," Hermione hissed. "What is wrong with you?"

"There's nothing wrong with me," Colin told her. "I was told all about Harry Snape and how he defeated You-Know-Who and how he has his scar and everything."

"And didn't anyone also tell you that I don't have any parents," Harry hissed. "You can go home to loving parents but I'm stuck with people that hate my guts. So why don't you shove that camera up your ass and leave me the hell alone."

Harry shoved his book in his bag and then walked back inside the castle. Hermione glared at Colin who ran off, crying.

Harry was in a foul mood though History of Magic. He couldn't believe that a stupid Gryffindor had the nerve to try and take his picture. He hated his fame as he didn't have any parents and he hated it that people thought he liked being famous. During Dinner he ate without talking to anyone, not even Hermione, and excused himself shortly after. This continued through most of the week until Professor Malfoy called him back after another successful double Potions lesson where Harry hadn't made any mistakes to his Double Vision Drought.

"Snape, I want to have a word with you before you go up to dinner," Malfoy told him.

"Yes, sir, what is it," Harry asked.

"I want to know why in the world you're ignoring most of the teachers," Malfoy said. "McGonagall has come to me, telling me that you didn't even answer some of her questions. Now don't take this as I care about you, I really hated your father, but I'm also worried that something is going on."

"Nothing is going on and why do you hate my father so much. It's not like he did anything to you."

Malfoy glared at him and Harry knew he would be taking points from Hufflepuff.

"Five points from Hufflepuff for your cheek, Snape," Malfoy said. "Just answer the question or do you want me to take another five points."

Harry was starting to get mad. "How dare you treat me like this," he hissed. "I've done nothing to you and neither has my father."

"Your father turned his back on his friends and got new ones," Malfoy hissed. "He had great potential but then he had to give it all up to become friends with Potter, Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew. He and his little friends thought they were so smart but all they were are a bunch of idiots and meddling fools, like you are."

Harry felt the itch to reach for his wand. "Don't talk about my dad like that," Harry snapped. "You don't know anything about him."

Malfoy grinned at him. "Oh I know more about him then you care to admit and since you're the spitting image of that man I know what type of person you are."

"Piss off," Harry snarled and then left without Malfoy giving him permission to leave.

Unknown to him Malfoy had taken ten more points from Hufflepuff.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I think that people will like this Harry better. Next up: Mudbloods and Murmurs.


	7. Mudblood And Murmurs

Title: Harry Snape And The Chamber Of Secrets

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To angelvan105: Thanks for your review and Harry hates his fame so he snaps at anyone that wants to get a picture of him or want his autograph.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 7: Mudbloods And Murmurs

Harry was relieved when the weekend came. He was going to visit Hagrid after he had gone down to the pitch, to see how his summer had been and hopefully not be given any rock cakes. At eight he got up, dressed, and then headed to the Great Hall. He sat down and ten minutes later Hermione joined.

"So what are you going to do today?" Hermione asked.

"Well I was going to go over to the pitch and see if Sprout needed any new players and then go to Hagrid's."

"Can I come?" Hermione asked.

"Sure," Harry said at once and Hermione started eating.

When they were finished eating they both left the castle and headed down to the pitch. Harry was relieved when he saw Professor Sprout with several members that had to be the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. Harry approached them and waited for Sprout to turn and acknowledge that he was there. Sure enough Sprout turned and seemed a little shocked that Harry was there. She also noticed Hermione as well.

"I wanted to try out for the Quidditch team," Harry told her.

"We," Hermione corrected.

"Sorry, we," Harry corrected as well.

"Professor we do need reserve players," said a boy that had to be the Hufflepuff Captain.

"Well if you two can prove that you have the talent then we'll make you reserve players," Sprout told them.

Harry knew this was better then nothing so he and Hermione took the brooms that they had been offered and Hermione tried out for Chaser. She wasn't that bad, at least she didn't drop the bright red ball that Harry knew to be a Quaffle. Sprout told her that she would be perfect for Chaser and Harry got the position of Seeker. Harry soon found out that his father had tried out for the team too; been very good, but not allowed to play because of what James liked to do to him.

"Thank goodness he's in Azkaban," Sprout commented and Harry looked confused, what was Azkaban?

Naturally the Slytherins had to come to the pitch and ruin everyone's morning. Pansy Parkinson had been made the new Slytherin Seeker and she was quick to show everyone the new brooms that her father had bought for the team.

"At least no one had to buy their way on, they got in on pure talent," Hermione told her.

"No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood," Pansy said, grinning at her as though she was better then Hermione.

At once Harry knew that Pansy had said something really bad because there was uproar at her words, even Professor Sprout wanted to hex her. Suddenly there was a flash of light and where Pansy stood was a pig wearing Quidditch robes.

"How in the-."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Severus and Lily were good at wandless magic," Sirius told Harry when he had told him what had happened. "I'm sure that she'll be fine in a few hours."

"But I don't even know how I did it," Harry told him. "And to tell you the truth it was really freaky."

"Don't worry," Sirius told him. "Your dad would think it was hoot that you changed a Slytherin into a pig. Mind you she always looks like a pig, personally Severus thought that her mother looked like a pig, which she did."

"So this pig face runs in the family," Harry said.

"Sure does," Sirius said. "And Pansy's father is really ugly, use to give Severus nightmares when he went to bed. So what happened to cause you to change Parkinson into a pig?"

"She called me a foul name," Hermione told him. "I don't know what it means, of course, but I could tell it was rude."

"Well the only rude name that I know of is Mudblood," Sirius said. "Severus once hexed Bella for using that name."

"That's what she called me," Hermione told him and Sirius shook his head.

"What does it mean," Harry asked.

"It means dirty blood," Sirius told him. "A Mudblood is a real foul name for someone that's muggleborn."

"That's horrible," Harry said.

"And your father accidentally called your mum that," Sirius pointed out. "But he learned his lesson and became a good guy."

Harry had heard this before and it still hurt.

"Well I need to get going," Sirius said. "I've got an old friend to visit and he isn't feeling too well."

He patted Harry on the head and then left.

"So what do you think of all that?" Harry asked Hermione.

"You mean with Parkinson saying that about me," Hermione said.

"Yes and dad as well," Harry pointed out.

Hermione put a hand on his shoulder. "It doesn't matter. He fought against You-Know-Who and died. He turned his back on everything because he realized that he was loosing everything. I don't think you should judge someone that can't defend himself."

Harry knew that Hermione was right.

"Thanks," Harry said.

Hermione smiled and they continued on their way.

When Hermione and Harry entered the entrance hall Professor McGonagall was waiting on them.

"Miss Granger, go into the Great Hall," she ordered.

Hermione gave her a weird look and then disappeared.

"Mr. Snape, you're serving detention tonight for what you said to Professor Malfoy," she said, sternly. "Professor Lockhart has asked for you."

Harry stared at her, shocked.

"But, Professor," Harry started but Professor McGonagall raised a hand.

"Don't Professor me," she said. "You had no right to talk to a Professor like that, eight sharp."

And she turned and headed into the Great Hall as well.

Harry couldn't believe that he was given detention for what he had said. Harry felt that he had ever right to defend his father from what Malfoy had said about him. So at eight he headed for Professor Lockhart's office and knocked on the door. It opened and Harry's nightmare began.

Harry couldn't believe that Lockhart had so much fan mail. McGonagall had told her this was what he would be doing. As Harry served his detention Lockhart kept going on and on about how he defeated a banshee and a werewolf. Harry had never met either and he was sure that they could defeat him with no problem. Suddenly he heard a sound, apart from Lockhart's rambling about his fame and how long he was on a book list.

"_Come…come to me…Let me rip you…Let me kill you…_"

Harry jumped and in doing so he left a blot of ink on one of Lockhart's fan's address.

"What was that?" Harry asked.

"What was what?" Lockhart asked him.

"That voice," Harry told him.

"What voice," Lockhart asked.

"Didn't you hear it?" Harry asked him.

Lockhart gave him an odd look and then told him that it was time for him to return to his dorm. Harry was more then happy to do so.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: The reason that I decided that I was going to still have Harry do the detention with Lockhart is because that's the only place, that I know, that Harry would have heard that voice. Of course, Harry is determined to find out exactly how he's able to hear it and no one else can.


	8. The Deathday Party

Title: Harry Snape And The Chamber Of Secrets

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To notwritten: Thanks for your lovely review.

To angelvan105: Thanks for your review.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 8: The Deathday Party

October arrived and with it came a series of colds that sprung up among the staff and students. She gave them all Pepperup Potion, which worked instantly though it left the drinker smoking for hours afterward. Ginny Weasley, who had been looking pale, was told by Professor Malfoy to go to the hospital wing to take some. When she did it gave her the impression that her whole head was on fire. Thankfully Harry and Hermione didn't need to go to practice as much as the rest of the Hufflepuff team and so they were able to do their homework in peace.

Harry, meanwhile, told Hermione about the voice that he had heard in Lockhart's office and Hermione gave him a worried look. He asked her if he was going mad, since she was the one that always had the answers to everything, with him as a close second.

"No, I don't," Hermione answered, "Though I think that you should go to Dumbledore about this."

Harry wanted to but somehow he was afraid that he might get expelled for hearing voices. However he did tell her that he would and they parted ways.

The next day Harry was coming back from Transfiguration when he ran into Nearly Headless Nick, the ghost of Gryffindor tower. Nick bowed to him and that's when Harry noticed that Nick had a letter, though it was transparent.

"Hello, Nick," Harry said.

"Hello young Harry Snape," Nick said. "What can I do for you?"

"Oh nothing much," Harry said. "You seem a little worried about something."

Nick sighed and told him about his desire to join the Headless Hunt and the fact that he had been denied.

"I'm really sorry to hear that," Harry said, talking in a soothing tone. "Is there anything that I can do to help?"

Nick beamed at him. "Well I was wondering if you could come to my Death Day Party," he asked. "Miss Granger, of course, is welcome but I would really like the famous Harry Snape to be at my party, which would really impress the hunt."

Harry thought about this. He had wanted to go to the Halloween Feast but Nick was in trouble and so he agreed.

"Thank you," Nick said and then glided off.

On Halloween Harry and Hermione went down to the Death Day Party. Hermione at once told Harry that she would be delighted since she had never seen one before. When they walked in, thanks to the decoration that Nick had provided, Harry and Hermione's mouth dropped. The room was filled with wall to wall ghosts. The Fat Friar, their house ghost waved at them and Hermione waved back. Harry saw the Slytherin Ghost and even the Ravenclaw one, though she wasn't talking to anyone.

"Hello," said a dreamy voice.

Both Harry and Hermione turned to see a first year Ravenclaw standing there. She had pale eyes, face, and hair.

"Um, hello," Harry said.

"Hello," the girl said. "I'm Luna Lovegood and you are?"

"Harry Snape and this is Hermione Granger," Harry told her.

"A pleasure to meet you," Luna said. "Nick invited me and I'm planning on writing an article about it for my father's paper."

"You're a reporter, aren't you a little young to be one," Hermione said.

"My father owns the paper so I don't have to worry about age," Luna told her. "So what are you two doing here?"

"We were invited as well," Hermione hissed.

Harry looked from Hermione's somewhat red face to Luna looking as though Hermione couldn't say anything that would upset her.

"Hermione, I think we need to go," Harry said, not wanting Hermione to cause a scene and get one of the Professors to come down.

"Fine," Hermione hissed, glaring at the Ravenclaw.

Both of them left which confused Nick a lot.

The next day Harry and Hermione found out that Mrs. Norris had been attacked and someone calling themselves the heir of Slytherin had done it. Hermione was terrified when Professor McGonagall told them that the Heir was after Muggleborns to kill. Harry felt for her and glad, for once, that his mum wasn't alive to see this.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I can't wait to see their faces when those two come back," said a voice in the void between life and death.

"Oh I'm sure that you can't wait," said another voice. "These things do take time and then things will change."

"I do hope for the better," said the first voice.

"Always for the better," said the second.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: The voices will be explained way later in this series. I do hope that you like this chapter.


	9. Staff Meeting And Decision

Title: Harry Snape And The Chamber Of Secrets

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To angelvan105: Thanks for your review and all questions might be answered but who knows.

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 9: Staff Meeting And Decision

Two days after Filch's cat was attacked Dumbledore called a staff meeting of everyone. All the Professors came in including Professor Lockhart. Professor McGonagall didn't like him even being in the same room but Dumbledore had asked for _all_ staff members to report to the staff room.

"What are we going to do, Albus?" Sprout asked almost at once. "My students are scared since more then half are muggleborn."

"I fully understand," Dumbledore said. "And I'm making sure that nothing happens to your students."

"Albus, why has the chamber been opened?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"I don't know but I'm determined to find out," Dumbledore told them and then turned to Lockhart. "I want you to teach them real magic."

"But I have, Headmaster," Lockhart told him.

"Oh I highly doubt that," Professor Flitwick said, his voice not the same as he used in classes. "I see those jokes that you call classes."

Lockhart looked put out and Dumbledore spoke, once again to Lockhart. "I'm allowing a Dueling Club and you can pick any staff member to be your assistant."

This got Lockhart happy and excited and several of the Professors groaned.

"Where's Sirius at?" McGonagall asked suddenly.

"He's visiting Remus in Romania," Dumbledore told him. "The vampires are acting up and since Sirius knows Remus, he has been asked to come."

"I hope that Remus can keep his subjects in line," Sprout told Dumbledore.

"I'm sure he can," Dumbledore said. "Well your all dismissed."

And they got up and left.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

During the next History of Magic lesson Hermione wanted to know more about the Chamber of Secrets. Professor Binns, who had been droning on and on about the International Warlock Convention of 1289 looked up at Hermione's raised hand. He explained that Salazar Slytherin had built a hidden chamber right after he had a falling out with Godric Gryffindor. When Hermione and Harry left, Justin was behind them.

"I can't believe that Slytherin started all this Pureblood nonsense," Justin told them.

"Well I can sort of agree with Slytherin," Hermione told them. "I mean, witches and wizards were being burned alive and I read in one of my muggle books that the church had all these horrible methods in finding out who was a witch or a wizard. I bet even having a stick in your hand got you burned. I guess he was afraid that Muggleborns and even half-bloods might rat out on everyone and expose the Wizarding world."

"I agree but I still don't like it," Justin said.

"I know but its history," Hermione told him. "Come on, let's go and check out where Mrs. Norris was attacked."

"Hermione, are you morbid?" Harry asked her.

"No, I just want to see where it happened," Hermione told him.

The three of them headed up to the corridor that everyone had said that the attack happened and all three of them looked around. Harry saw that Justin was the first one to notice the spiders. Harry had never seen spiders moving like that before and his logical brain told him that they were running away from something and fast.

"Come on, Harry," Hermione said, opening the door. "We can talk to Moaning Myrtle and see if she knows anything."

Both Harry and Justin didn't like the idea of going into a girl's toilet but they went in anyways. When Harry entered he saw that it was the most horrible bathroom that he had ever set foot in. Everyone looked as though someone had called everyone up and told them not to go into the bathroom.

"I wonder why no one comes in here." Justin said.

"Because of Myrtle," Hermione said. "But let's not talk to loud or she'll get upset."

Hermione motioned for them to follow her and at the very end of the stalls was a very sad-looking girl. Harry had never seen those kinds of robes and he doubted that his father had even worn them.

"Hello, Myrtle," Hermione said in a cheerful voice. "How are you doing today?"

Myrtle sniffed and Harry could sense that she was unhappy. He wondered if she had died unhappy.

"What are they doing here, their not girl's," Myrtle told Hermione.

"I know," Hermione said. "But we're trying to figure out what's going on. Filch's cat was attacked, petrified."

Myrtle suddenly looked scared. "Not again," she moaned.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"When I was in school here people were attacked as well," Myrtle told them. "But that was fifty years ago."

"How did you die?" Harry asked.

Myrtle gave him a look that told him that he had asked her a very flattering question.

"Oh it was so horrible," she said with relish. "I was right here and someone came in. It sounded like a boy but he spoke in a different language. Suddenly I heard this sound, like sinks moving, and suddenly I was face to face with a horrible monster. It had horrible yellow eyes and long fangs."

"Like a snake," Hermione suggested.

"Yes but huge," Myrtle said. "I then died and it sort of disappeared and then he cast this weird spell on this book and I saw something coming out of him and into the book. He seemed really pleased and I was really upset and I've never been happy again."

She then burst into tears and dived into the toilet.

"I wonder what she means by a book," Hermione asked as the three of them left the bathroom.

"Maybe it's one of her tirades," Justin said. "I mean, she's a ghost and a lot of them can get confused."

"Maybe," Harry said, though he had a bad feeling that Myrtle might be right.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: If anyone wants to know Myrtle is talking about one of Voldemort's Horcrux, which is the diary that Ginny got and is writing in. Next up: The Rogue Bludger and Hermione receives a strange gift from an unknown source though it will soon be revealed when she opens it.


	10. The Rogue Bludger

Title: Harry Snape And The Chamber Of Secrets

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

To angelvan105: Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To Rhiannon da crazygirl: Thanks for your review.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 10: The Rogue Bludger

The Quidditch match between Slytherin and Gryffindor was changed. It was now Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Harry and Hermione were in their canary yellow robes, waiting for a chance to play.

"So what are you thinking about?" Harry asked Hermione as Gryffindor scored for the first time.

"About what's going on in the castle," Hermione said. "I know that something is going on but I don't have access to that information. And if Myrtle is telling the truth about something leaving this boy that killed her then we might be in worse trouble then we can imagine."

"Maybe one of my dad's old books might have some information," Harry suggested. "I'll have Sirius take me to Diagon Alley."

"Thanks," Hermione said and they continued to watch the game.

Suddenly one of the Bludgers decided to go after Harry, though Harry wasn't playing the game. Hermione screamed as Harry had to jump on his broom and fly away from it. The entire school watched as he flew to the castle and just as he thought he was about to crash into it, he dived down and the Bludger smashed into a thousand pieces. Almost at once Dumbledore was at his side, checking him out and then checking out the fragments of the Bludger.

"What happened?" McGonagall asked.

"Someone enchanted this Bludger to go after Harry," Dumbledore told her and then turned to Harry. "I want you to go to Madam Pomfrey and make sure that your okay."

"Yes, sir," Harry said and hurried inside.

Madam Pomfrey checked him over, and seeing that there was nothing wrong with him except some shock, he was allowed to leave. Harry wasn't surprised that Hermione was waiting on him.

"The Captain let me go," Hermione said. "He said that I needed to get a report if you were fine."

"I hope you weren't taken off the team," Harry told her.

Hermione laughed at this. "No, I wasn't, he was just worried about you," Hermione told him. "So want to go back to the Hufflepuff Common Room?"

"Sure since Gryffindor might win," Harry told her. "No need to watch the Hufflepuffs get all upset because we didn't win."

When Harry and Hermione returned to the common room an owl was waiting on them, a package tied to its leg. Hermione relieved the owl of its burden and it flew off. Hermione opened the package and saw two books and a box, _Moste Potente Potions_ and a very ugly book called Secrets of the Darkest Art. A note was taped to the front of the ugly book and Hermione read:

**DO NOT put on the ring unless you wish to be cursed. This ring contains a fragment of Voldemort's soul. I've spent my life trying to find these objects and they shall arrive all in due time. You must find the diary and destroy it as it contains a soul fragment.**

**Sincerely,**

**Lily Snape**

"Mum sent them," Harry said. "We have to take this to Dumbledore at once."

"Well Floo it to him," Hermione said.

"Where he might put the ring on," Harry pointed out. "We'll go together."

Hermione nodded and both of them left.

Harry and Hermione had no idea where Dumbledore was at but they found Professor McGonagall and told her that they needed to speak with Dumbledore.

"It's very important," Harry told her.

"Very well," McGonagall said and she led the way.

When they arrived Harry told Dumbledore about he note that he had gotten from his mum and a warning not to put the ring on. Dumbledore levitated the box with his wand and studied it.

"By the Gods it's the Resurrection Stone," he told them.

"The what?" McGonagall said.

"The stone that allows you to speak to your love ones," Dumbledore said. "I've been after this stone for years. However I trust Lily when she says that the ring is cursed. This diary that Lily is talking about I wonder where it's at."

"Well she was very insistent that it's destroyed," Hermione told him.

"That I agree with, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said. "However nothing will destroy this ring, nothing."

"Maybe a way will present itself," Harry suggested.

"We can only hope," Dumbledore said. "Minerva, I want you to get that box that's up there. We're keeping it in there until a way can be found to destroy it. Once it's destroyed then that will be one less thing that we have to worry about."

"Sir, Myrtle told me that when she died at the hands of a huge snake that the boy that did it cast some spell and something came out of his body and into the diary."

"A soul fragment," Dumbledore told Harry. "I never thought that I would ever hear myself telling you this but since the ring was sent to you then I think that you need to know. This ring that I'm putting away is called a Horcrux, a container for a soul. Voldemort put his soul into this ring so that he can obtain immortality. It also tells me that there are more and if more arrive they must be destroyed at once."

"What happens if their destroyed?" Hermione asked.

"Then Voldemort becomes mortal," Dumbledore answered.

"I hope it happens," Hermione said.

"With any luck it might just happen," Dumbledore said and Harry watched the box placed inside another box and McGonagall took it away.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I wanted to introduce the ring early and as one of the many 'deliveries' that Harry and Hermione will receive over the course of the sequels. I will also explain later on what Severus and Lily were doing prior to Harry's conception and birth.


	11. The Dueling Club

Title: Harry Snape And The Chamber Of Secrets

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To angelvan105: Thanks for your review.

To xo-harlequin girl-xo: I'm glad that you are.

To notwritten: Thanks for the review.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 11: The Dueling Club

Hermione decided, at once, to start on a potion called the Polyjuice Potion. Hermione explained that Malfoy had mentioned that it changes someone into someone else and both Harry and Justin agreed that this potion would be prefect for getting into the Slytherin common room.

"So who in Slytherin house do we think is attacked Mrs. Norris?" Justin asked.

"Someone that thought that attacking her would scare the school," Harry answered.

"Exactly and that's why we need to complete this potion," Hermione told them. "Now I've got everything except the boomslag skin and bicorn horn."

"And who are you getting to do this job?" Justin asked.

"Me," Hermione answered. "There is no way that I'm having the both of you get into trouble with Malfoy."

"Sounds fine with me," Justin said.

Harry wondered where Justin's loyalty really was at.

Professor Sprout came around during the second week of December, to collect the names of students that would be staying at Hogwarts. Harry, Hermione, and Justin signed their names at once and they noticed that Parkinson, Crabbe, and Goyle were signing Malfoy's list too. They all knew this was too suspicious and led Harry to believe that Parkinson might be involved. Of course they failed to notice that Ginny was staying as well.

On Tuesday afternoon the Hufflepuffs all gathered for their double Potions lesson. Today they were making a Swelling Solution which Harry was having fun with brewing. The only person that wasn't there was Hermione and when Malfoy asked Harry were she was he told him that he didn't know.

"Then I'm taking ten points from Hufflepuff," Malfoy sneered. "Tell her that, Snape."

"Yes, sir," Harry said, hoping that Hermione had the ingredients that they needed.

When the lesson was over Harry and Justin hurried back to the girl's bathroom where Hermione had decided to brew the potion in. Harry and Justin both gasped for breath and then Harry told her what Malfoy had said.

"Sorry I got you into trouble," Hermione told him.

"It's alright," Harry said. "I still made an excellent potion."

Both Harry and Hermione, being on top in their Potions class, worked on the potion while Justin made sure that no one came in and caught them. Harry then cast a simple spell to make the potion invisible only to them (how he knew how to do this he would never know or want to know) and then they left. A week later a notice had appeared in the entrance hall and Justin motioned them forward.

"Their starting a dueling club," Justin told them. "I think it might be exciting."

"I'll agree," Harry said. "I've been wanting to learn some new skills."

Hermione agreed and so that night, after dinner, everyone in the school gathered for the first meeting of the Dueling Club.

To Harry's absolute horror Lockhart was the Head despite the fact that Flitwick had been a dueling champion. Malfoy was his assistant and Harry could tell that he didn't want to be here and for the first time he agreed. He, Harry, didn't want to be here. Lockhart was being his usual dumb self and Harry could see that Malfoy was trying hard not to hex him, like he would cry if that happened.

Lockhart then had him and Malfoy show the students a basic Disarming Charm, something that Harry liked for the bright color and the ability to disarm your opponent. However whatever pleasure he got from the display was short lived as Lockhart had them pair up. Harry wanted to pair up with Hermione but Malfoy stopped that at once.

"I don't think so," Malfoy said. "I think that it's time to break up the dream team."

He paired Harry up with Pansy, who gave him a look that told him that she still remembered what he had done to her (it surprised him that she was even human again) and Hermione had been placed with Neville Longbottom, who looked relieved.

"Wands at the ready," Lockhart told them.

Harry drew out his wand and pointed it at Pansy, waiting to see what would happen. Pansy sent a horrible hex his way, an orange light that Harry didn't want to be hit with. Harry ducked and then said "Avis." Birds came out of Harry's wand and started attacking Pansy, who screamed and dropped her wand. Harry took it and waited for the last bird to leave.

"Where's my wand?" Pansy said.

"Don't look at me," Harry sneered. "Maybe you shouldn't have been playing with the birds."

He laughed and then suddenly Crabbe came out of nowhere and shot a spell at Harry. A large snake came at Harry who at once told the snake to back off, which it did. However everyone stared at him in shock and Harry had no idea what he had even done.

"Come on," Hermione said and she pushed Harry out of the Great Hall with Justin following.

Hermione and Justin didn't speak until they were back in the Hufflepuff common room. At last Hermione asked. "Why didn't you tell us that you're a Parselmouth?"

"I'm a what?"

"A Parselmouth, you can talk to snakes," Hermione said.

"Come on, Hermione, I bet there are loads of people here that can do it."

"No, they can't," Hermione said. "Look there's a reason that the symbol of Slytherin house is a serpent. Salazar Slytherin was a Parselmouth; he could talk to snakes to."

"And people around here are going to think that you're his great-great-great-great grandson or something," Justin told him.

Harry's face turned fearful and Hermione knew that he didn't like this.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Harry Potter and Voldemort are distantly related because they are related to the Peverell brothers (Rowling revealed that). Therefore Harry will keep his gift of Parselmouth and will pass it onto his children even though he will defeat Voldemort in the end of this saga (there is no way that I'm having Voldemort live). Thanks everyone for reviewing.


	12. Missed Chances

Title: Harry Snape And The Chamber Of Secrets

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To angelvan105: Thanks for your review.

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 12: Missed Chances

Harry was glad when the students finally left for their Winter Holidays. Everyone was hissing at him as he passed and all Hermione and Justin told him was to ignore them. On Christmas Harry got several presents from people that he knew. The first one was a box that had Vincent Crabbe's name on it. Not trusting anything that came from a Slytherin he carefully opened the box. Inside was a black book and his senses told him that this might be the diary that Myrtle was talking about.

He put it to the side and then opened his gift from Hermione. Inside was a necklace that stated in the side of the box that this necklace would protect anyone from harm, though the most powerful spells wouldn't work. He got some candy from Justin and a box that had a note on it from Gringotts.

Dear Mr. Snape,

The late Mrs. Snape has asked us to give this to you. It's a very special box that will allow you to receive your money even if you're not in our bank. It also allows you to transfer funds from wizard money to muggle money. Please use it well.

Griphook,

Assistant Goblin

Neville, trying to be funny, had given Harry a snake. It was very pretty and actually spoke English (as Hermione and Justin testified to when he showed them). Harry decided to name him Mixcoatl and the snake seemed to like it.

"Do you think that Neville is trying to tell Harry something?" Hermione asked.

"Don't look at me," Justin said to her. "I just go to school here."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

During the Christmas feast Harry told Hermione and Justin about the diary that Crabbe had sent to him.

"It had the name Tom Riddle on it," Harry told them. "I'm planning on giving it to Dumbledore when the feast is over."

"Sounds like a good idea," Hermione said and they went back eating.

When the feast was over (Ginny had already left for the Slytherin Common Room) Harry approached Dumbledore and McGonagall, telling them that he had a diary sent to him by Crabbe with the name Tom Riddle on it. This got Dumbledore's attention at once.

"Minerva, I'm going with Harry to see this diary," Dumbledore told her. "I'll meet up with you later."

"Very well," McGonagall said and then left the Great Hall.

Harry, Hermione, and Justin took the Headmaster to the Hufflepuff Common Room and Harry showed him the diary and the snake that Neville had given him.

"Can I keep it?" Harry asked him.

"Of course, as long as other students don't know about it," Dumbledore told him. "And thank you for this diary."

"Is it the diary that Myrtle saw?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Dumbledore answered. "There was a student here called Tom Riddle and he is the Heir of Slytherin. I believe that someone found this diary and was using it without knowing what it could do. I'm going to start looking for students that had this diary and find out where they were."

"Will that person get expelled?" Harry asked.

"No," Dumbledore answered. "Far wiser wizards have been hoodwinked by Voldemort."

"Why did he kill her?"

"Because she was Muggleborn," Dumbledore answered. "She was in Ravenclaw and very unpopular with the Slytherins. I'm also the one that hates to tell you this but you and Voldemort are distantly related which means that you're distantly related to Salazar Slytherin. Voldemort doesn't know this, of course, and that shall remain as such."

Harry was shocked and then Dumbledore continued. "Pureblood families are so intertwined that it's hard to tell where one begins and the other ends. Unlike Voldemort's parents yours gave you life out of love and loved you for the short time that they knew you. However the Gaunts, Tom Riddle's family, cared nothing about love only the desire to continue their Pureblood status. So don't think that you're anything like Voldemort."

"Thanks, sir," Harry said.

Dumbledore smiled at him. "Your parents would be so proud of you if they could see all the things that you're doing and the people that you're helping. You have saved Hogwarts from disaster. Now I need to talk to Mr. Crabbe and see what's going on with his decision to give you the diary."

He then turned and left Harry, Hermione, and Justin with their thoughts.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N; Mixcoatl is the Aztec snake god, if anyone wants to know.


	13. The Very Secret DiaryExposed

Title: Harry Snape And The Chamber Of Secrets

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

To angelvan105: Thanks for your great review and I'm glad you liked the last chapter.

To omega13a: Thanks for your review and I'm glad to see it. Neville didn't give Harry the snake to be mean, he thought it was something that would be funny.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To Rhiannon da crazygirl: Thanks for your review but Harry is still related to the Peverell brothers.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 13: The Very Secret Diary…Exposed

Vincent Crabbe arrived as Dumbledore had requested and sat down. Vincent wasn't that good of a wizard and Dumbledore knew this was the by-product of centuries of inbreeding, though he wasn't going to tell the young Slytherin that.

"It has come to my attention that you gave Mr. Snape a certain diary," Dumbledore told him.

"Yes," Crabbe answered. "Weasley was writing in it and it was writing back. I thought it was strange and gave it to Snape for Christmas."

"And that I thank you for," Dumbledore told him. "Ten points to Slytherin."

Crabbe smiled and the Headmaster let him go.

When Dumbledore summoned McGonagall she took the diary and added it to the ring that had been sent. They now had two soul fragment containers and this was enough proof to believe that there were more. Dumbledore hoped, to the Gods, that there was a way to destroy them.

"How about Fiendfyre," McGonagall suggested.

Dumbledore at once jumped to his feet and went up the stairs to look for a book. When he returned he had a book in his hand. He opened it, not even setting down, and fingered through the pages. Finally he found what he was looking for.

"Fiendfyre," Dumbledore read. "A cursed fire. It might be enough to destroy it."

"Then do it," McGonagall said. "If it saves lives, then do it."

Dumbledore nodded and asked McGonagall to bring the diary and ring to him.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So do you think they can be destroyed?" Hermione asked.

"I hope so," Harry answered. "My parents sent me that ring for the purpose of it being destroyed. If anyone can destroy it, it's Dumbledore."

"Well I hope he isn't a fool and puts the ring on," Justin said.

Harry hoped not either.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The two items were on the table and Dumbledore drew his wand. However the temptation to put the ring on was overpowering. McGonagall had to force Dumbledore to focus on the matter.

"Lily said that the ring was cursed," she said. "Do you want to die?"

"No, of course not," Dumbledore said.

"Then destroy the ring," McGonagall urged.

Dumbledore said the spell, which was a dark spell, and both the diary and ring exploded. They could hear screaming from both items and then there was nothing except for the stone. McGonagall levitated it as she didn't want to touch it.

"Don't you want to talk to love ones?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, the dead deserve to be at peace," McGonagall said.

"Well I want to talk to Severus and Lily Snape," Dumbledore told her. "I want them to know what a fine boy they had."

McGonagall sighed but levitated the stone to him. He touched it and at once Severus and Lily were before him.

"Albus, why are we here?" Lily asked.

"Just to let you know that Harry got ring," Dumbledore told her. "And it has been destroyed."

Both of Harry's parents breathed a sigh of relief.

"We were afraid that our searching from those items would be in vine," Severus told him. "I'm glad that it wasn't."

"How's Harry?" Lily asked.

"He's a fine Hufflepuff," Dumbledore told her and Lily's eyes filled with tears.

Severus laughed. "I thought he would end up in Slytherin or Gryffindor," he said.

"Well I'm glad that he ended up in Hufflepuff," Lily pointed out.

"And he's friends with Hermione Granger, a witch that comes from one of the revived Wizarding families," Dumbledore went on.

"That's good to hear," Severus said. "I'm hoping soon all of this will be over."

"Me too," Dumbledore said. "Severus, Lily, do you know where the other pieces are?"

"Yes but they won't arrive until their ready," Lily said. "I almost died going after Slytherins locket. However it proved to be inside Black's house. The cup required more work as well as the tiara. Each of the items will be ready to be destroyed when the time is right."

"Very well and thanks," Dumbledore said.

He made to let go but Lily said. "Tell Harry that we love him."

"I will," Dumbledore promised and he let the stone go which caused both Severus and Lily to vanish.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I think putting that in was sweet. Well two of Voldemort's soul containers have been destroyed and the others will be destroyed well before Voldemort returns. However it will be much later then in Rowlings books. Next up: Cornelius Fudge

Another note: Sorry about doing this but I hurt my back and I won't be able to update for a few days. I want to see how my back is around that time. But don't worry I will be reading your reviews and adding them to the next chapter. Thanks everyone for your reviews and I really grateful that you like my story.


	14. Cornelius Fudge

Title: Harry Snape And The Chamber Of Secrets

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To angelvan105: Thanks for reviewing as I'm so happy to be back writing. The next chapter will go up tomorrow, thanks.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks and I will.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 14: Cornelius Fudge

The next day Harry and Hermione saw Ginny asking Dumbledore about something. Harry wanted to hear what was being said but Hermione shook her head and forced him to move on. Soon it was time for the second years to pick their classes for their third year.

"Can't we drop Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Harry asked.

Hermione stared at him. "Why would you want to do that, that class is important?"

"Not how Lockhart teaches it," Harry told her. "He's completely bonkers."

"That I agree, Masster," Harry's snake agreed.

"See someone agrees with me," Harry said and Hermione rolled her eyes.

Harry decided to take The Study of Ancient Runes and Muggle Studies, one class at least Harry knew he would pass with flying colors. The Hufflepuff second years handed them to Professor Sprout. Meanwhile Ron Weasley was having a talk with Professor Dumbledore. He was supposed to return at the beginning of the second half of term but Sprout had decided to extend it.

"I trust that you've been working on your lessons, Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore said.

"Yes, sir," Ron answered.

"Good," Dumbledore said. "Now get to Hufflepuff tower the password is Honey."

Ron thanked him and then left.

Harry and Hermione were very pleased to see Ron when he came back and Ron looked happy to see him as well. He asked what happened while he had been away.

"The Chamber of Secrets was opened," Harry told him and Ron stared at him. "Mrs. Norris was attacked but things have been taken care of."

"That's great to hear," Ron said. "So who did it?"

"I don't know," Harry answered. "But Dumbledore seemed pretty interested in a diary that Tom Riddle owned. He told me that Tom Riddle was the heir of Slytherin."

"So he's the cause of all this," Ron concluded.

"If he was then he would be an old man," Hermione pointed out. "It must have been his child or grandchild that did it."

"Might," Harry said, "Though I'm hoping that Dumbledore will tell us."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Dumbledore was expecting Fudge to show up in his office but he didn't expect it to be so soon. He knew that Fudge was watching what was happening and Dumbledore had a nasty feeling that he was going to try something, the man still believed that he was after his job.

"Albus, I was surprised that you didn't greet me in the entrance hall," Fudge told Dumbledore.

"Well I had some important things to do," Dumbledore told him. "I couldn't get away to meet you."

"Understandable," Fudge said. "Have you figured out who opened the Chamber of Secrets?"

"It was the same person that opened it fifty years ago," Dumbledore told Fudge. "The problem has been taken care of."

"You mean Hagrid did it again," Fudge said, surprised though his face didn't look it.

"No, Hagrid was framed," Dumbledore said. "Tom Riddle opened the Chamber fifty years ago and he did it again."

Fudge really looked surprised and Dumbledore went on. "He is no longer at this school."

"Good," Fudge said. "Well I'll be going."

And with a sigh of relief he watched Fudge leave.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Next up: Exams


	15. Exams

Title: Harry Snape And The Chamber Of Secrets

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To angelvan105: Thanks for your review.

To cyiusblack: Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 15: Exams

The term moved too quickly for Harry's liking and soon it was time for exams. Part of Harry dreading returning to the Dursley's after all that had happened and had hoped that time would be a friend to him and move slowly. Hermione felt for him and so did Ron.

"You can stay with us," Ron said.

"Thanks," Harry said, looking forward to returning to the Burrow.

The first exam they had was in Charms where Professor Flitwick had them making wine glasses dance around. Harry had a lot of fun with this and made his wine glasses do the cha cha. In Transfiguration they were turning bunnies into slippers. Harry had decided to give Aunt Petunia this but not telling her that at one time they had been real rabbits. They braked for lunch and then returned to the same classes to do their written exams. Tuesday was written Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions. Professor Lockhart continued to be a joke but Malfoy was making sure that the students were pushed into the grindstone as they brewed a Dogs Breath Potion.

Wednesday thankfully had only History of Magic, where Professor Binns bored them all to death as they tried to remember conventions that took place hundreds of years ago and the year that cauldrons were made. Thursday was Astronomy and Herbology, which was a breeze for Harry but not so for Ron, as he hadn't been there for the lessons. Once they were done Professor Sprout declared that the exams were over, which everyone was glad about.

"I'm so glad that their over," Ron said as they headed back to their common room.

"I don't know why you're so upset about them," Hermione said. "It's not like you were here for the actual work."

And she stormed off.

"What's wrong with her?" Ron asked Harry.

"Don't look at me," Harry said. "She's always like that."

Ron shook his head and both boys headed back to their dorm.

Later that night Harry was busy brewing the potion that would cause Dudley to lose weight. According to the book it said that the potion was designed to help a person lose a certain amount of weight. Harry wanted Dudley to lose at least fifty pounds so that he would look less like his father. He snickered as he imagined Dudley's face as he lost all that weight. Once the potion was finished he bottled it and then cleaned his cauldron out. He then replaced it, waiting for the end of term and the look on Dudley's face.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Oh I can't wait to write the look on Dudley's face when he finds himself loosing all that weight. Next up: Dumbledore has a talk with Hermione.


	16. Hermione To the Headmaster's Office

Title: Harry Snape And The Chamber Of Secrets

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

To angelvan105: Thanks for your review and the potion that Harry makes for Dudley will be used in the next part of Harry Snape's saga.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 16: Hermione Journey To The Headmaster's Office.

The next day Harry and Hermione were setting at the Hufflepuff table when an owl delivered a note to Hermione. Harry read it over her shoulders, telling her that Dumbledore wished to speak with her and where to find him.

"What did you do now?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," Hermione said and then got up. "I'll see you later."

And she left.

Hermione followed the Headmaster's instructions and said the password to the Gargoyle (Lemon Drops) and then entered. When Hermione knocked on the door the Headmaster told her to enter and Hermione was surprised, at once, to see her parents there. Hermione turned to the Headmaster who had a pleased look on his face.

"Hermione, I'm glad that you've come," Dumbledore said.

"I'm pleased to be here," Hermione said. "What's going on?"

"Well I think that your parents should tell you that and then I'll explain fully if there are any missing pieces," Dumbledore said.

"Hermione, dear, did you ever wonder why we were so pleased that you came to Hogwarts?" her mum asked her.

"Well, no," Hermione answered. "I thought that you were really opened minded and wanted me to come."

"Actually I can explain that part," Dumbledore said. "Do you know what a Muggleborn is?"

"Someone that has Wizarding blood but their family are muggles," Hermione answered.

"Yes and no," Dumbledore said. "A Muggleborn is a witch or wizard that had, at one time, come from a long line of witches and wizards. Filch is a Squib because he was born to a Wizarding family but lacks magic. In a few generations his descendents will have magic once again as the gene is very determined. It might not appear for a few generations but it will come back. When you arrived at Hogwarts I was amazed at how brilliant you were, far more brilliant then any witch that has ever come to this school. I decided to find out more about this brilliance and I discovered one small clue that led me to ask your parents about their family tree."

"Hermione, one of your ancestors was Hector Dagworth-Granger," Mr. Granger told Hermione. "He was a very important man who founded the Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers and enabled present Potions Masters to come to all the Wizarding schools around. Your mum's bloodline comes from Rowena Ravenclaw."

Hermione gasped in shock.

"Which means that you're the Heir of Ravenclaw," Dumbledore told her and what your mum has belongs to you."

Hermione watched her mum take something out of her pocket and hand it to Hermione. It was a velvet bag and when Hermione opened it she pulled out a locket. It had a bird on it, like a Raven, and it was blue with little sapphires.

"But how can I be the Heir of Ravenclaw, the hat put me in Hufflepuff."

"I wanted to put you in Ravenclaw, at first, but I decided on Hufflepuff," the hat told her which made Hermione jump.

"Also Rowena had a tiara," her mum went on. "We don't know where it's at but I believe that you can find it."

"Hermione, this locket can not be allowed to leave your hands," Dumbledore told her. "I believe that the tiara might be a soul container for Voldemort. Also, and I want you to tell Harry this, his mum was the heir of Hufflepuff, which means that there might be a chance that his cousin's children might have magic."

"But I thought you had to be first born," Hermione said.

"What muggles think if heirs and what the Wizarding world thinks of heirs are separate," Dumbledore said. "Petunia might be the first born but she doesn't have any magic. However that doesn't mean that her grandchild will not have magic."

"I'm sure that Harry's aunt will really like hearing that," Hermione told Dumbledore.

"True but it's the truth," Dumbledore said.

Hermione believed him and believe her parents.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I hope that you all liked the idea that Hermione being the Heir of Ravenclaw. Next up: The Heir of Ravenclaw.


	17. Heir of Ravenclaw

Title: Harry Snape And The Chamber Of Secrets

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

To angelvan105: Thanks for your review.

To JWOHPfan: Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review, still love them.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 17: The Heir of Ravenclaw

Harry was waiting on Hermione when she came back. Hermione told Harry what Dumbledore and her parents had told him and showed him the locket.

"You're the Heir of Ravenclaw!" Harry said.

"Yes and you're the Heir of Hufflepuff," Hermione added.

Harry stared at her and Justin looked confused, like Harry did.

"But if Muggleborns come from lines that had once had magic then why do Slytherins call them the M word?" Harry said.

"I don't know," Hermione answered. "Dumbledore wouldn't tell me."

"Well I think he should have told all the Muggleborns why they have magic," Justin said.

"Well I think that Dumbledore has his reasons," Harry said.

Justin gave Harry a look that told him that he didn't quite believe that.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Sirius, I need to talk with you," Dumbledore called through the fireplace.

Dumbledore knew that Sirius had just returned from Romania where Remus was at.

"I'll be there," Sirius said and a few minutes later he appeared. "What do you need from me, Albus?"

"I need you to watch over Harry this summer," Dumbledore told him. "Things are turning very dangerous. Apparently Lily and Severus had been looking for the different soul containers that Voldemort has and if he returns to life then he will be weakened."

"Is there any hints that he might be returning?"

"Not that I know of but its better safe then sorry," Dumbledore said. "They died to keep Voldemort from killing Harry and I'm not having their sacrifice to be in vain."

"I agree, Albus," Sirius said. "I'll watch over Harry."

"Thanks," Dumbledore said. "Let's just hope nothing bad happens this summer."

"Me either," Sirius said, clear worry on his face.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Sorry about the short chapter but I wanted to set things up for the next story. Also Dumbledore is going to find a few surprises on the summer before Harry's third year and someone is finally going to get their wish, which will lead to other surprises as well. Thanks everyone that reviewed and the next chapter will be the final chapter. Next up: Exam results and going home.

Also another note: Dobby will not be freed in this story but later on.


	18. Going Home

Title: Harry Snape And The Chamber Of Secrets

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

To angelvan105: Thanks for your review.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 18: Going Home

The exam results came in and Harry was once again surprised at how well he had done. Hermione was below him, something that she didn't like, but Harry calmed her down telling her that next year she would have another shot. Vincent Crabbe didn't do well and that meant that Pansy lost one of her cronies.

"I'm glad that he's gone," Ron said. "Good riddance."

Soon their things were packed up and they took the carriages back to the train that would take them home. In their compartment the Hufflepuff Captain told Harry that they needed a new Seeker and that Harry, since he was a reserve, would be next.

"Thanks," Harry said. "What about Hermione?"

"She'll be a reserve still," he said and then left them alone.

On the train back home Hermione told Harry that she was going to France with her parents and maybe explore more of her Ravenclaw heritage.

"I really want to know more," Hermione said.

"So I'll be seeing you in a few months."

"Of course," Hermione said, smiling at him.

When the train came to a stop everyone got off and Harry took his pets and trunk and followed Hermione and Ron through the barrier and back onto the actual platform. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were waiting on him, along with Dudley. They all looked scared of Harry and Harry couldn't blame them.

"I'll see you later, Harry," Hermione said and kissed him on the cheek.

Harry went beet red and Hermione laughing, left to join her parents.

"Come along, boy," Vernon hissed and Harry followed them, hoping for a much better summer then the last.

Though Harry doubted that would ever happen.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Sorry again for the short chapter. I hope that all of you enjoyed this story and the next one is, of course, Harry Snape and the Prisoner of Azkaban. It will have a lot of things that are different from the actual third book but I know that you will all like it. Thanks again for reading.


End file.
